YUGIOH GX UNION RAMPAGE
by albeblazing19
Summary: this is the story of a orphaned boy given a chance at greatness by seto kaiba


chapter 1 dawning of the machines

authors notes there will be oc cards in this i do not own this anime only my oc's

1 year ago flashback

in the office of a boarding school a young boy sits in a chair across from a desk where the headmaster was a tall man in his mid 30's he was also bald headed he has light brown skin and dark brown eyes

now listen here little Akito said the headmaster in a calm low voice" look i know you just lost both your parents and i want you to know that this boarding school is also an orphanage and you are always welcome here but you can't just break a kids arm over a comment.

he called my dad a hack and my mom a whore. said akito

yes but next time please try and control yourself next time ok little Akito. said the headmaster

sir you have an important visitor. said his secretary

oh he's here already huh?. said the headmaster" Akito we'll finish this talk later but i have business i have to attend too.

ok pop's said Akito

now you can send him in through the secret passage way. said the headmaster as a bookshelf behind him opened and a figure walk out.

I'm sorry we had to have you go through the secret passage way we have in case of emergency's. said the headmaster

considering the circumstances i understand. said the figure

right, now what would you like to discuss with me Mister seto kaiba. said the headmaster

"a few minutes Later"

the students were all gathered in the courtyard

now students we have a guest that would like to talk to you all. said the headmaster as seto kaiba stepped out of the shadows

do you know why i Came here. said kaiba" the reason I'm here is to give one of you a chance at greatness the same chance i was given so too you all i give this challenge every student here will participate in a tournament the winner will be given a given a fast track to the pro league of dueling with kaiba Corp sponsoring you.

kaiba Corp sponsorship? said random student

fast track to the pro leagues said random student" all of the students talking about who and why the only thing i was concerned with how long it would take me to beat all of you.

"hours later"

it was the last duel down to me and my best friend Alon they both were in similar situations they both lost their parents

Akito LP 1200 and field

xyz dragon cannon level 8 ATK 2800 DEF 2600

and 1 facedown card

Alon LP 1200 And field he had no monsters and 1 facedowns it was my main phase 2

I'll set 1 card facedown and end my turn said Akito

i draw said Alon" i remove a light and dark attribute monster in my graveyard to summon black luster solider onvoy of the beginning in attack mode.

black luster soldier onvoy of the beginning level 8 ATK 3000 DEF 2500

shit black luster soldier it's his ace monster card and for good reason. Akito thought to himself" if it destroys my dragon catapult it can attack again and it will wipe out my life points it have two facedown trap cards changing destiny and negate attack can't use changing destiny so I'll have to use the other and if that doesn't work i have a back up plan

i activate my trap, trap stun said Alon " this will negate the effects of all trap cards on the field then black luster will destroy your dragon catapult. he continued black luster solider raised it's sword and cut my monster in half

Akito LP 1000

then he can attack again said Alonvas his monster attacked again but i have surprise for him" i use effect of battle fader in my hand summoning it to my field and ending the battle phase.

i end my turn. said Alon

my draw. i said as i drew the card i needed to win" i play the spell card dark hole destroying every monster card on the field.

what no!. said Alon

then i play monster reborn special summoning my X head cannon in attack mode.

X head cannon ATK 1800 DEF 1500

then he will attack you directly,it's been real Alon. i said as my monster wiped out his life points

Alon LP 0

no i couldn't afford to lose now i'm never going leave this place. said Alon as he dropped on his hands an knees

sorry Alon i know how hard this must be for you but your not the only one that wants to leave this place. i said as i left him their i had a tear steaming down my face

congratulations on winning. said the headmaster

don't congratulate him yet this is only one of many test to come. said kaiba" get that look of sadness off your face Akito understand that there are winners and losers never let yourself lose.

right mister kaiba i said as we left

present day

At the kaiba Dom duel academy's entrance exams were in full swing there are many young talented duelist dueling against the many proctors there was one young duelist he had deep blue thick muscles and kinda long blonde hair it was a buzz cut like guile's from street fighter but not as wide he was wearing b pare of sneakers brown pants a red muscle shirt

will Akito Sheba report to duel field 1 said a voice over a intercom

so i'm up i said as i started to walk to the duel field" kaiba said that the next step is to graduate duel academy. i thought to myself as i got to the duel field

you ready said the Procter

yes. i said as we both activated our duel disk

Procter 1 LP 4000 Akito LP 4000

i'll go first. i said as i drew my card" first i play the continues spell card union resources factory when i normal or special summon union monsters this card gets 1 counter for each summon.(it looked like a printing press)

then i summon my tigerBORG in attack mode (a mechanical white tiger)

tigerBORG level 4 ATK 1800 DEF 1500

now my union resources factory gets one counter (it appeared as a coin that hovered over the top of the press )next when he's the only union monster on my field i get to add 2 union monsters from my deck to my hand who's attack is equal to or less then his so i'll add X head cannon and Y dragon base to my hand.

so you use union monsters. said the Procter

yes i do and i set 2 cards facedown an end my turn. i said as i set my cards

i draw. said the Procter" i'll summon vorse raider in attack mode.

vorse raider level 4 ATK 1900 DEF 1200

next i equip him with AXE of despair giving him 1000 extra attack points then he will attack your tigerBORG. said the Procter as his monster destroyed mine

akito LP 2900

used activated my trap card union spark i said" when a union monster i control is destroyed in battle i get to destroy one card on the field and the card i'm destroying is your AXE of despair

vorse raider ATK 1900

hmp nice move said the Procter" i set two cards and end.

i draw. i said as drew my card" first i play the continues spell card frontline base that i had facedown since i control no monster i can special summon one union monster to the field so long as it's level 4 or lower i special summon Y dragon head

Y dragon head level 4 ATK 1500 DEF 1600

then my union resources factory gets another counter. i said as another coin appeared" then i'll normal summon z metal tank

Z metal tank level 4 ATK 1500 DEF 1300

and that's one more counter making the total 3. i said as the third coin appeared" now i banish my x head cannon Y dragon head and Z metal tank to summon XYZ dragon cannon

XYZ dragon cannon level 8 ATK 2800 DEF 2600

then i will use his effect i discard one card to graveyard and then i can target 1 card you control and destroy it. i said as my dragon cannot lined up it cannon" i will destroy your vorse raider.

well damn. said the Procter as vorse raider was destroyed

now your life points are wipe open. i said as my dragon cannon blasted him

Procter LP 1200

i end my turn. i said

i draw said the Procter" first i play pot of greed so i draw 2 new cards then i summon luster dragon in attack mode.

luster dragon level 4 ATK 1900 DEF 1600

then i play soul exchange with this card i can tribute one of your monster to summon one of mine say goodbye to your dragon cannot and hello to my luster dragon# 2

luster dragon# 2 level 6 ATK 2400 DEF 1400

i can't attack this turn so i end. said the Procter

i draw. i said as i drew" i use the effect of my union resource factory i can remove 3 counters from this card i can draw 3 new cards but i have to send to the grave one card on my field so i'll send frontline base(the coins went into the press and came out as cards that disappeared then i drew my cards)" then i play my burial from a different dimension targeting 3 banished monsters sending them the grave.

how will that help you. said the Procter

you'll see if you survive. i said to him" next i summon beettleBORG 2 heavy load

beetleBORG 2 HEAVY LOAD level 4 ATK 1700 DEF 1300

(a large mechanical beetle with a rocket launcher and mini gun on it's back )

next his effect when he's summoned to field if i have beetleBORG 1 big eye's and beetleBORG 3 rocket boost in my hand which i do i can summon them to the field.

beetleBORG 1 big eye's level 4 ATK 1300 DEF 1300

(a large mechanical beetle with big eye's )

beetleBORG 3 rocket boost level 4 ATK 16 DEF 1100

(a large mechanical beetle with rockets attached to it's back)

now my union resource factory get's a counter for every summon this turn giving it 3. i said as the coins appeared" then i will send my three beetleBORG monsters to union summon beetleBORG assault mecha

beetleBORG assault mecha level 8 ATK 2800 DEF 1800

(the monster looked like a megazord with a rocket launcher on one arm and a mini gun on the other)

then he will attack your luster dragon# 2 with machine hell fire(his monster shoot rockets at luster dragon#2 destroying it)

Procter LP 900

then his effect you take damage equal to the attack of the monster that was destroyed in battle with it. i said

you activated my trap hallowed life barrier by discarding one card in negate any effect damage. said the Procter

i end . i said as i end my turn

i draw. said the Procter" i set 1 monster and facedown then switch luster dragon to defense mode then i end my turn.

i draw. i said as i drew my card" i summon fiendBORG in attack mode.

fiendBORG level 2 ATK 800 DEF 1000

(a mechanical flying mini fiend)

next since my union resource factory has 3 counters i can send 1 card i control to the graveyard and remove the 3 counters to draw 3 new cards. i said as the 3 coins went through the press became cards and disappeared" then my beetleBORG assault mecha will attack your facedown monster machine hellfire.

you've activate my trap widespread ruin when a monster my opponent controls declares an attack i can destroy the monster with the highest attack. said the Procter "and thats your beetleBORG assault mecha

well that's annoying but thank you cause when beetleBORG assault mecha is destroyed by battle or card effect i can summon the monster used to summon it to my field.

beetleBORG 1 big eye's level 4 ATK 1300 DEF 1300

beetleBORG 2 HEAVY LOAD level 4 ATK 1700 DEF 1300

beetleBORG 3 rocket boost level 4 ATK 16 DEF 1100

and that's 3 special summons i get 3 more counters. i said as the coins appeared" then i set 2 cards and end my turn.

i draw. said the Procter" the flip summon my facedown monster luster dragon.

luster dragon level 4 ATK 1900 DEF 1600

then i tribute the both of them to summon cosmo queen

cosmo queen level 8 ATK 2900 DEF 2450

then she will attack your beetleBORG 1. the Procter

you activated my continues trap card 3 barrier since i have 3 union monsters once turn i can negate 1 attack for each monster.

your safe for another turn i end mine. the Procter

i draw. i said i drew my card" then i'll send my beetleBORG monster to the grave to summon to summon a copy of my beetleBORG assault mecha

beetleBORG assault mecha level 8 ATK 2800 DEF 1800

then next i use the effect of union resources factory for the third time to draw 3 new cards and the card i send to the will be 3 barrier but the third time i use this card it's destroyed . i said as i drew my cards union resources factory exploded" then i use the spell card BORG fusion which will allow me to fuse any BORG machine union monster or machine on my field or hand then i use the quick play spell BORG fusion support i pay half my life points now i can use monster's in my graveyard as materials.

Akito LP 1450

so i'll use my beetleBORG assault mecha on my field and XYZ dragon cannon in my grave as materials to fusion summon beetleBORG XYZ assault mecha

beetleBORG XYZ assault mecha level 12 ATK 3400 DEF 3000

(USE YOU IMAGINATION PEOPLE)

then he will attack cosmo queen. i said as my massive monster charged it's cannons" now it's effect will now activate when this card battles i can target 1 monster on the field and destroy it then i can equip it to this card and it will gain attack points equal to that monsters attack oh and no destruction effect can be activated this turn.

beetleBORG XYZ assault mecha ATK 6200

what! said the Procter

this will end it machine Armageddon hellfire. i said as my monster unleashed a massive barrage of leasers and missiles

Procter LP 0

welcome to duel academy said the Procter

your welcome is not needed. i said as i left the duel as i did i saw that another duel was happen on the field next to mine on the field there was a mozarta the melodious maestra and the owner a young girl withshort with long black her opponent had no monster and only 2000 life points (it was Blair flannigan in this story and she uses melodious diva's and she's in season 1)

Procter 2 LP 2000

Blair LP 1800

now mozarta the melodious maestra attack him directly graceful wave. she said as her monster sent a wave of sound at him

Procter 2 LP 0

that's game. said Blair when i see her duel she looks just like Alon a tear began to stream down my cheek i quickly wiped it away and got that thought out off my head and move on

hey who is that kid that had that big ass robot. said an obelisk blue student

haven't you guy's been keeping up with the new's. said chazz" chazz seto kaiba held contest at some orphanage the winner would be mentored by seto kaiba himself and be giving a sponsorship for several million dollars and a free trip to the pro leagues no duel school needed.

then why is he here. said another obelisk

how the hell should i know. said chazz

he's here for the challenge said zane as he walk onto the scene" i bet that kaiba gave him the choice straight to the pros or work for it he wanted to work for it

well that's stupid said chazz

Akito was about to leave to go and revise his uniform and go home when he saw a student running by that student then stopped in front of me to asked him a question"hey are the entrance exams still happening.

i think there about to pack up. i told him

thanks man by the way my names jaden yuki. he said as he went running past me

that kid needs to learn to be on time. i said as i left to get my uniform i was in the obelisk blue dorm as a freshmen

author: i hope you all enjoyed this


End file.
